Naruto: Uzumakis
by KeiWaiYu
Summary: Konoha had been peaceful lately, to peaceful... Uzumaki Naruto life was never the epitome of peace. Is this what they call 'the calm before the storm?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.

From author: this is my first story. critiques and corrections are welcomed but no flamer please...

Elemental countries: valley of the end…

The sky was dark… thunder roared like an angry dragon as it flashed from the pitch black clouds, but there were no rain even as the wind kicked strongly along the surface. On top of the ruin that has been once statues of great warriors stood two persons, facing each other.

''ah… this place brings back memory isn't it?" one of the figure asked in a feminine amused tone. Her short side ponytail flowed by the wind as she stared at the dark sky.

"It is…" the other one answered her voices were also feminine, but in a more serious tone "back then you weren't like this…"

"People changes…" she shrugged and turned to face her "especially for a demon spawn… like me…"

"That's not true!" she shouted" snap out of it! You're the jailer, not the prisoner"

"It's too late now…" she closed her azure eyes "I've been bathed in blood… only in kill, I found bliss…" she then smiled a predatory grin, she opened her eyes, and they were now yellow and silted like a beast.

"talk time is over, satsuki-chan…" she singsong-ed in a sickly sweet voice, and bend down to a stance "time to kill each other!"

Konohagakure: hokage office

During her career as the hokage secretary, she had seen so many things she never thought of. Originally she had served under the fourth at first, but it lasted for awhile before the battle of the double ten day took his life. She then served under the reinitiated third hokage before he also died n the sound invasion. Now she continued to serve under the fifth. Each hokage has his or her own quirks as she noted. The fourth has an unhealthy obsession of ramen; god knows how many times she had to order that food when he was still alive. The third is a closet pervert, much to her embarrassment, she didn't count how many times she caught the old man slacking of his work just to read that smut… now the fifth she had an obsession toward sake, coupled with her short fuse and monstrous strength, she is not surprised when a chair burst through the door knocking it down with the wall around it. She sighed… well time to call the repair, and to order a new set of chair.

Inside hokage office

The fifth eyebrow twitched dangerously, her hand still on her last throwing motion, while the young man at front of him bended back awkwardly, his eyes and face in an utter terror.

"Ca-calm down baa… I mean tsunade Sama" naruto quickly corrected himself, when he saw tsunade reaching for the desk. Tsunade took a quick deep breath to calm herself down a bit.

"Naruto…" tsunade called his name in a low menacing tone that made him gulp.

"y-yes?" he asked back hastily.

"Tell me how long since you came back?"

"t-two weeks?" it was more of a question then a statement.

"exactly… so tell me…" she stopped for a while, narrowing her eyes at naruto, who suddenly had the urge to get out of there, like bat out of the hell.

"What's the bright idea of making that stupid prank!" tsunade shouted while slamming her hands at the table… hard. It's a wonder the table didn't crack from the enormous force.

"Oh that…" naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head "well… I was bored by the simple d-rank mission so…"

"And you thought, it would be funny… painting the whole hokage tower!" tsunade bellowed once more! Outside someone passed by looked up at the hokage tower and he had to stifle a laugh. The hokage tower was… orange. Orange with pink polka dot all over it, now it looked more like a strange mushroom shaped building.

"Aw… come on baa-chan, you found it funny too" tsunade has to resist the urge to strangle naruto there, but unfortunately the desk wasn't so lucky, tsunade nearly crushed it with her grip.

"I did found it funny" she admitted.

"See? You did!" naruto exclaimed happily.

"But… it wasn't funny anymore when that stupid pile comes in!" she pointed at the pile of papers that was thicker than 3 ninja encyclopedia stacked together. At naruto blank stare she decided to enlighten him.

"That, my dear genin shinobi, was the papers I had to sign because you got bored!"

"Oh" naruto didn't know what to say, how could one prank evolve to that monstrous stack of paper? If painting the hokage tower resulted in that… he briefly wondered how it is when he painted the hokage stone face.

"_Now I know why jiji looked so angry when iruka sensei brought me to him"_it was one of the things he remembered clearly. Never had he felt the old man hokage leek so much killer intent before.

"Now… did you have something to say?" tsunade asked while cracking his knuckles. To naruto it sounded, more likes 'any last word?'

"I am sorry?" wrong words

The hokage secretary was writing something when the whole office suddenly shook hard.

"AHHHHHH…. Ba-ba-ba chan, no I mean tsunade-hime please calm down!"

"Shut up and be a good boy, so I can end it quickly and less painful…"

The office keeps shaking.

"Ho-hokage sama. Please calm…" and it was horribly cut off at the end. The door to the office opened and a chuunin stuck his head out.

"What's going on here?"

"Ah you came at the right time" the secretary smiled "could you call the medic and tell them to prepare a room?"

Iwagakure hospital

"Tell me what's so important that you called me here" the tsuchikage asked the young female doctor at front of him.

"Sorry to have taken your time tsuchikage Sama" the doctor said while adjusting her glasses "yesterday the patrol found an unconscious young girl near the wall"

"So?" he asked coolly.

"Well…" the woman smiled "there was something special about the girl" the doctor then stepped aside to reveal a blonde haired girl sleeping on the bed.

"Take a look at this" the doctor said lifting up the blanket. She then lifted the girl hospital gown, exposing her lower body region. The tsuchikage noted something peculiar.

"So?" the doctor asked with an enigmatic smile

"Interesting…"


	2. Red clouds black coat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everybody know that... do I really have to write this every chapter?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure hospital

Naruto hated hospital. The place was boring. The people were utter nightmare telling him to rest every single minute. The food was disgusting. Enough said. Now he found himself in hospital again with a broken leg, arm, and several rib courtesy of the great Fifth Hokage and Slug Sannin Senju Tsunade. Even with his rapid regeneration courtesy of the Fuzz ball inside him it had taken him nearly three days to heal.

"Hmm… it seems you had fully healed Naruto-kun" Shizune said as he seat at the chair at front of the blonde who is sitting on the bead. She has been told by Tsunade to personally looked Naruto treatment.

"So that's mean I can go now right Shizune nee-chan?" he asked back. Shizune nodded and flipped close the inspection chart she was holding.

"Usually I would say no strenuous activity for a while but knowing you after you got out of here you will be bouncing everywhere already" she gave a knowing smile while Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Just don't strain yourself to much Naruto-kun and I suggest to tone down the training a bit for a while" she reminded knowing the boy unhealthy obsession with training which only defeated by his own obsession toward ramen.

Naruto pouted but nodded anyway.

"I'll keep it in mind"

"Good then" Shizune get up and prepared to leave "I'll leave now so you can get changed"

She headed to the door but stopped a midway.

"Oh and Naruto-kun?"

"yes?"

"Please use the front door this time and don't jump out of the window. That's a very bad habit. Don't be like Ero-sennin"

Naruto blushed from embarrassment of being gently scolded by Shizune.

"O-okay"

With a small smile Shizune exited the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwagakure, exact location unknown.

The Tsuchikage raised his eyebrow at the set up at front of him. The mysterious blonde girl that they had found within their area was in the lack of better words, restrained. Wearing only a white plain robe, the girl was hung in the air in the middle of the dome shaped room. Her hands and legs was bounded by chains not any so is her neck and waist. Each of the chain was connected to the 6 huge beam pillars around her.

"Was that all really necessary?" he asked to the doctor who stood beside him. They were watching from a secured room.

"It is. She is one of them even if we don't know which one and we also don't know her mental stability" the doctor explained.

"So… she'll be like that until she wakes up…"

"Exactly Tsuchikage-sama"

"How long?"

"Unfortunately I don't know. It's all up to her"

Inside the mysterious blonde apparent sleep she could heard hollow voices beckoning her.

"_Not yet… we won't allow you to rest yet…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amigakure

The village hidden in the rain was a Shinobi village that really lives up to its name. The village had constant rainfall almost every day. In this village the term nice day meant only slight drizzle of rain came down. Inside the village an ominous figure stood up at the balcony of the tallest building in the village. He wore a black cloak with red clouds patterns the symbol of the infamous S-rank Nuke-nin organization Akatsuki. Piercing were all over his face and his eyes were not normal; it had no pupil and seemed to expand like a ripple pattern. The man ignored the heavy rain poured down on him and casted his glance at the village spanned before him.

"Pein-sama" another figure stepped out from the shadow a woman with short blue hair dull emotionless eyes and donned the same cloak like the man. Her appearance was such a contrast to the beautiful white origami flower that framed her hair.

"What is it?" the man asked without turning around.

"He is here to see you" the woman replied. From the shadow another person stepped out. Donning in the red clouds black cloak. The red eyes with 3 coma-marks could be seen from behind the strange spiraling pattern mask.

"Hello Pein"

Days seem to fly by peacefully for Naruto. That was definitely a change of pace for him, a boring one. His team has been doing nothing but the usual D-rank mission and occasional C-rank mission but nothing exhilarating had happened only a few thugs and bandits that were easily taken care off.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked in a bit worried tone. Naruto had been absentmindedly playing with his ramen for the last few minutes; usually he was already around his fifth bowl right now.

"Nothing Ayame nee-chan" Naruto sighed a bit "it's just that… it have been boring lately" he admitted. Ayame stifled a giggle at Naruto antics he was almost 17 years old but still behave the same as he was when he was 13, so she was sure boring mean no kickass ninja action to him.

"Yeah things had been peaceful lately" Ayame agreed. After the Sound-Sand invasion 3 years ago Konoha had finally stabilized to the way it was before and things had been more peaceful lately.

"Aww come on don't sulk" she teased the pouting Naruto "isn't it a good things?"

"What?"

"That it had been peaceful lately" Ayame smiled serenely "I wished it would always stayed that way"

"I guess…" Naruto said sounding unsure about this. He also liked things to be peaceful. For someone who had gone through much even in such young age Naruto valued peace but, there were something else inside him, something that though otherwise.

"Hah…" Ayame sighed good naturedly "come on now Naruto-kun don't think about it too much. Hurry up and eat your ramen it's going to get could"

"I guess you're right… well then… itadakimasu" Naruto finally started eating albeit in a normal pace, meaning slow pace for him. Ayame decided to try and lift up his spirit.

"Naruto-kun I you can eat up 10 bowls in the next 30 minutes the first five bowls will be on the house" Naruto perked up at the mention of free ramen.

"Really?! You serious?!" Ayame nodded.

"Alright!" Naruto rolled up his sleeve "here I come!" Ayame smiled and then went to prepare more ramen for Naruto.

In a dark cavern somewhere nine figures had assembled together or rather… their silhouette that had been assembled. Their forms only resemble blurred shadow the way to tell their differences was their silhouette and their somehow clearly visible eyes.

"Finally everyone was here…" the figure with the ripple eyes spoke up "today we the Akatsuki had assembled together once again"

"And why the sudden call?" a figure who was wearing some kind of mask asked. He sounded pretty irritated "because of this I had to let go a precious bounty. Who knew where he has off to now…"

"Silence! How dare you disrespect Pein-sama" the only figure who looked like a woman spoke angrily but somehow sounded monotone as well.

"This meeting was important Kakuzu" the one named Pein stated plainly looking sharply at Kakuzu who grumbled but relented nonetheless.

"Now as you know it had been three years since our last hunt so now we will begin our Bijuu hunt again" he stated "there will be a slight change of plan we'll leave the nine tails alone for now"

"Then what will we do?" the figure who carried something that resembles a big sword behind his back asked.

"Kisame and Itachi will go and caught the Yonbi" he looked at Kisame and the figure that stood beside him they didn't give any sign of acknowledgement as they didn't need to "Deidara and Sasori will stick to the plan and target the Ichibi" he looked at a strangely short bulked figure and the tall lean one with ponytail beside him, they also kept silent "Kakuzu and Hidan will go and caught the Nibi" he switched to the strange masked figure and the scythe wielding figure beside him like the others they just stayed silent. He then turned to the last one the figure with something strange at his head "Zetsu I have a special assignment for you later…"

"Before I dismiss this meeting there is one more new. We had a new member his name was Tobi" at the mention of the name Pein noticed Itachi eyes had turned blood red with three coma marks on them. He pretended not to notice it "Since he had no partner for the moment he will stay in the reserve until a suitable partner had been found. Alright now everyone dismissed" all of figure blurred and vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 02

Sorry for the long update. Something happened to my PC and it has been not working properly these few days.

Thanks for reminding me about the name capitalazation. I forgot about that, once again thanks.

The next chapter will be updated in a few more days. It'll be as fast as I can.

The few beginning chapters will be pretty shorts so sorry again about that and please be patient.


End file.
